


Ironstrange Shenanigans

by BugStory, ririsasy



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fisting, Boobs squeezing, Bottom Tony Stark, Cat Stephen Strange, Cat Tony Stark, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Dom Stephen Strange, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, Headcanon, Humor, Just stupid stuff, M/M, Needy bottom Tony stark, Pepper potts/Christine Palmer, Pregnancy Kink, Rabbit Harley Keener, Rabbit Peter Parker, Rabbit Stephen Strange, Smut, Stephen is obsess with boobs, Steve bashing here and there because we are mean like that, Sub Tony Stark, TONY IS SO CUTE, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tony can't top even to save his life, Top Stephen Strange, Villain Stephen Strange, Wife Tony, avengers groupchat, bunny - Freeform, chat, rabbit tony stark, stephen is a dummy, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugStory/pseuds/BugStory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Basically just Riri and I discussing our ironstrange headcanons!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 35
Kudos: 189





	1. 1. Sharing clothes

**Stephen** : I bought two cause I know otherwise you'll steal mine

 **Tony** *frowning*: you know I steal your clothes because they are yours and not cause I like them?

 **Stephen** *a certificate dumbass* : so you are telling me that my clothes actually are ugly and cheap?

 **Tony** : that's exactly what I'm saying, but they smell like you

 **Tony** *a certificate bottom*: and they are too big and I like _that_


	2. 2. Titties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riri’s undying love for titties (ok mine too)

**Stephen** *starts playing with Tony's tits*  
 **Tony** *gets turned on*

[Three hours later]

 **Tony** *dead bored, looking up at the ceiling*  
 **Stephen** *still playing with his titties* : It's amazing. I never think grabbing man boobs can be this addicting.  
 **Tony** : *sighing* men are so dumb..

 **Stephen** : you know, when someone gets pregnant, their tits grow bigger ??!  
 **Tony** : for the last time, you can't knock me up  
 **Stephen** : but I can totally imagine it. Your boobs..these boobs become more squeezable. It will be the death of me *keep massaging Tony's boobs and doesn't plan on stopping anytime soon*


	3. 3. Tony cannot top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks Tony Stark is a top because he has this big dick energy

**Tony** *who picked up a girl cause she seemed like a top and he was really looking for her to play with his ass*: wait. You want me to top? But... (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **Tony** *picked up a guy this time, tried to choose someone tall and big so surely the guy is a top, because _stereotypes_ *:

 **The guy** *turns out to be a bottom*

 **Tony** : Wait you want ME TO TOP????

**Tony** : that's it, I'm going on tinder

*Tony’s profile on Tinder*: i don't know how to top, please stop


	4. 4. Tony cannot top part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIT AU! Young Tony

_His friends talking about anal and how one of them is gonna have anal sex with his girlfriend,_

Tony, a bottom Virgin who everyone thinks is a top, and a big fuckboy, worried about his friend hurting the gf, starts explaining everything for the preparation, because he's fingered himself plenty times, so he is a profesionnal ok

 **Friend** : ooooh....

 **Tony** , nervous: haha what?

 **Friend** : you lucky bastard! You got to fuck a girl's ass !

 **Tony** :... yeah!! So tight haha really awesome, lol yep, I- fucked a girl's butt. Exactly, that's what I did, haha..

 **Tony** *wipes off sweat*


	5. 5. Villain stephen AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Villain Stephen is in love with Tony and told the avengers that if he gets to have sex with Tony he will behave.

**Fury** : ... well *turns to Tony*

 **Fury** : you like to fuck, right Stark?

 **Tony** : I'm not a slut, sir,,,,

 **Steve** : you kinda are tho

 **Fury** : please fuck him good so he will leave us alone.

 **Steve** : yes, spread your legs the way you did for me

 **Tony** : Stop bringing this up it only happened once (｀ε´)


	6. 6. Hallucination at the bunny village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Harley and Peter dragged their parents to the bunny village, a place filled with fluffy bunnies

**Stephen** : that one bunny looked at me and winked, and then fucked his mate. He challenged me Tony!!!

**Tony** *concerned*: .... are you competing against the bunnies, Stephen?

**Stephen** : I don't know Tony. I think I can speak bunny language a little and the bunny is mocking me. He told me his mate’s ass is the best. Of course I told him yours is better.

**Tony** *inhales* THEY ARE BUNNIES STEPHEN

**Bunny** : I spilled ton of cum inside my mate and I got her pregnant, you can never >:)

**Stephen** *gasps and brings tony to the park’s toilets to fuck him*

**Stephen** : *filling Tony up so much he went back cum dripping out and dirtying his panties*

**Tony** : I think..we should never come here again. You have hallucinations

**Tony** : im going to let you give me whatever potion that will let you actually get me pregnant if you can stop being so obsessed

**Stephen** : I...actually have it? It will change your insides so much to allow you to grow a womb..and also..have titties.Are you fine wearing bras after this?

**Tony** *starring at Stephen -- * I will have titties... forever ? Is the baby gonna get out of my ass? What if I shit on its head? How big will my boobs be? I hope I can at least hide them... how will I explain the word that I'm pregnant??

**Stephen** : the boobs will stay forever *actually stephen can make them disappear but of course he wants them to stay forever*, we can do the cesarean operation to take out the baby don't worry. you are married to a sorcerer..it's expected to have consequences.

**Tony** : .... NO ONE IS EXPECTING YOU TO KNOCK ME UP STEPHEN

**Tony** : please I was joking I didn't think you would make a potion to make me pregnant

**Stephen** : [a little bit disappointed] It's fine if you didn't want kids. It's a commitment between the both of us. I understand

**Tony** : It's not that I don't want kid it's that I didn't think I would have to carry them !

**Stephen** : how about me, carrying them? Will you stick your dick inside my ass? Will you want to Top me?

**Tony** : *rather die than top type of bottom* you know what? Knock me up all you want.

**Bunny** : *listening to the argument the whole time, laughing* you can never beat me, furrless creature.

**Bunny** : I have twelve offspring just this season alone. You should just stop sorcerer, you can never catch up to me.


	7. 7. Wife Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once in a while, Tony stops working and goes into full wife mode where he just wants to be a housewife for Stephen.

Wears very dramatic [night gowns](http://www.thelingerieaddict.com/wp-content/uploads/boudoir-by-dlish-cassandra-robe-pink-5.jpg)

Lives in a cute little house that looks like its some doll house (i mean, dont get me wrong, its small cute AND extremely expensive)

Either the cutest sweetest wife that just wants to be good for her husband, a total pillow princess

Or a the kind of wife that look like she just killed her third husband, in this case, Tony will tie up Stephen and rides his cock as much as he likes


	8. 8. Wife Tony uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s wife fantasy hits when Stephen is out of the realm and he is lonely  
> Pepper and rodhey are really done with Tony but they love him.

_Tony lounging in his night gown and weeping on the phone with Rodhey or Pepper because "his husband isn't home and he misses his big cock"_

**Rodhey** *texting Pepper*: I'm on the phone with Tony he is in his wife fantasy again, and his husband isn't home. Help

 **Pepper** *texting tony*: just play with you ass, you have plenty of toys Tony, quit your whining

 **Tony** *sobbing* but pepps, will my toys kiss my forehead and tell me I'm pretty???

 **Tony** *furiously texting Pepper* I have no toys that can eat my ass!!

 **Pepper** : just call one of those booty call dude, they will know how to treat you right. I am sure Stephen will understand

 **Tony** *absolutely outraged* I'm not going to cheat on my husband!! I'm a faithful wife, Pepper

 **Tony** : Stephen wouldn't understand anyway, he would be very sad. You know he is a scorpio!!

 **Pepper** : cheating wife is a thing now, it spices up relationship believe me, maybe don't do that at home. Go to some hotel you know.

 **Tony** *crying more because he thought about cheating on Stephen and he doesn't want to make his husband sad* you're so mean...

 **Pepper** : I bet Stephen also sleeping with someone else right now. You know your husband has high sex drive, 3 days without sex in another realm? I don't think he can last. He must be fucking some alien right now. So don't worry, you are not the only one who cheat.

 **Tony** *dramatic gasp*

 **Tony** *devasted because now he thinks Stephen is cheating on him, making a scene to Stephen when he gets home* Stephen Vincent Strange, are you cheating on me??

 **Stephen** *confused because Tony made himself all pretty and he just got home and Tony is already yelling at him*

 **Stephen** : who gives you that terrible idea?? Do you think anyone in this entire multiverse can compare with your ass? Come on Tony. You know me better


	9. 9. Hair pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is so sensitive when having his hair pulled  
> Warning for young Tony getting bullied

Small nerdy Tony getting bullied in MIT and whenever the bully pulls on his hair he has to keep himself from moaning but he gets so hard. And it embarasses him so much cause he really shouldn’t get turned on by that but being tossed around and having his hair pulled by the bigger boys just makes him go: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

Then years later Tony spares with the avengers and its the same problem. They’re too strong, too big and he feels so small being handled by them. He ends up hard and moaning when one of them pins him down or pulls his hair on accident. So he stops sparring with the avengers after a few embarassing moments

And then he starts dating Stephen and he loves it when the man fucks his face and pulls on his hair. Turns Tony into a crying mess, and he just begs Stephen for more everytime he doesn’t have the sorcerer’s cock down his throat. He creams his pants the second Stephen steps on his cock. 


	10. 10. Wife Tony cooks!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its not true, he can’t really cook  
> Maybe he can make instant noddles but thats not sure

**Tony** *buy hundred of cute, and sexy cooking [aprons](https://www.etsy.com/fr/listing/533547805/lingerie-bridal-shower-gift-tablier-sexy)*

 **Rhodey** : you don’t even cook, Tony. Come on.

 **Tony** : It's for different purpose.

**Tony** *"cooking" in a completely see though apron*

 **Stephen** : you realize this thing is really useless?

 **Tony** *bends over the counter, showing off his plugged ass* ( ˙꒳˙ )

 **Stephen** *immediately jumps on him*

 **Tony** : see? It's not useless at all


	11. 11. Stephen is a weak man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just nonsense about Stephen coming too fast and Tony being pissed off  
> Also, steve’s dick is full of GMO be careful  
> Pretty nsfw

**Tony :** *trying to be sexy, wearing revealing clothes, giving Stephen a lap dance in hope to get dick down because it’s been a whole week without sex because they were both super busy*

 **Stephen :** *nut in his pants*

 **Tony :** *Impressed but also disappointed* You should at least wait till you put it inside me.

 **Stephen :** Wait, wait, I can fix it, *stroking his dick until it got hard again, sticking it inside Tony’s ass and nutting at the slightest move Tony make on his lap*

 **Tony :** *ass filled with cum and cock still hard* am I a joke to you, Stephen?

 **Stephen :** I am sorry babe, please give me a second, it will be hard again in no time *starts slapping Tony’s ass and focusing his eyes on the bouncing* ah.. there he is. Let’s get it going again

 **Tony:** So, I get punished when I come without permission but you’re the naughty boy who can’t stop cumming. I think you should start calling me daddy instead.

 **Stephen:** *spilling himself inside Tony for the fourth time hearing Tony saying daddy* oh no I’m sorry daddy I came again

 **Tony:** *pouting* this is bullying, get your dick out of my ass I’m gonna go fuck myself, I’ll ask my Iron Man suit to fuck me

 **Stephen :** *Not even mad in the slightest* Go ahead, I will watch

 **Tony:** no you’re grounded, go to your room and think about what you did. 

**Mark 41 :** *Start fucking Tony replacing Stephen who just watches from the couch, seeing Tony being fucked over by his suit on the table*

 **Stephen :** *came again, truly aroused at the sight while Tony not even close toward his completion*

 **Tony :** *start getting real pissed* The next Time you cum before me I’m replacing you with Steve.

 **Stephen :** Just admit it Tony, you are lack of imagination. Go fuck Steve and his chemical induced dick. It’s not organic. It’s unhealthy, Steve’s dick is full of GMO.

 **Tony :** *Done with Stephen’s shit, telling Mark 41 to stop* Shut up, come here and eat my ass, it’s organic, I promise.

 **Stephen :** I know it is *get up from the couch, kneeling behind Tony and eating him out properly, fingering him until Tony finally come his brains out, legs shaking uncontrollably and Stephen didn’t stop but instead pushing his dick inside Tony and continue fucking him until he is a crying mess*

 **Tony :** *almost losing his mind and wishing his husband come inside him already so the edging will stop, it’s too much* Please no more, I can’t take it anymore.

 **Stephen :** *Spilled himself inside Tony finally and stop his erratic movement, laying on top of Tony’s back* I am sorry for being such an amateur today, couldn’t stop cuming, couldn’t even wait for you, I just miss you so much and whatever you do was such a turn on for me, my dick misses you terribly too.

 **Tony :** I wasn’t mad, I am actually quite impressed that I didn’t need to do much and you couldn’t stop coming, I wonder what your dick will do if I actually suck you in earnest after this.

 **Stephen :** *Dick twitching just from the prospect* I will definitely nut like a fountain and choke you with my cum.

 **Tony :** Sounds good to me, 

**Stephen :** You are totally my one and only naughty little slut. I miss you so much. *tilts Tony’s chin and kisses him passionately*

 **Tony :** I think we should move to the bedroom, having mark 41 watch us fucking is unsettling.

 **Mark 41 :** I can go back to the workshop sir, You should order me to leave a while ago *actually leaving this time*

 **Tony :** I feel bad now.

 **Stephen :** You were the one who called for him.

 **Tony :** If your dick wasn’t being such a useless thing, I wouldn’t have to!

 **Stephen :** Yet you didn’t even come from being fucked by that good metal dick.

 **Tony :** *blushing* I can’t, I miss you and your touch too much. You trained me so good, only able to come from your dick and yours alone. Evil man.

 **Stephen :** *smirking* I am flattered. All the training pay off.

 **Tony :** Shut up, *covering his face with his hands*

 **Stephen :** *forcing Tony’s hands away and peppering his face with kisses. Finally carrying Tony to the bedroom, didn’t even bother with a shower, straight up doing the next round*


	12. 12. Villain AU part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a sneak peak for the villain au we are writting  
> Warning for non-con!

**Villain!Stephen** *kidnapped Tony and tied him up in his dungeon*

 **Tony :** *spits on his face*

 **Villain!Stephen :** *wipes the spit with his finger and licks it* aww, we exchange body fluids already, don’t be in a rush my dear, at least let’s start with the foreplay first.

 **Villain!Stephen :** *start cutting Tony’s shirt with invisible knife*

 **Tony:** Get away from me, you sick f*ck!


	13. 13. MIT AU

Annoying College kid Tony in MIT, he does vlogs and other dumb videos and he is pretty popular on instagram and snapchat. People like him cause he is cute and because he is already a famous person, being the son of Stark. And he is really funny and sweet so his fans love him

One time he posts a video of him using a big dildo, fucking himself on it. It has his face and everything on display. He thought he had sent it to his boyfriend, Stephen, and he went to take a bubble bath after sending it, taking his sweet time. Turns out he actually posted it on snapchat and everyone saw him and now his video probably ended up on pornhub. 

[72 new message] [38 missed calls]

rodhey bear♥️😍: TONY WHAT DID YOU JUST POST

Peps love of my life 😤♥️: we live you unsupervised once and you do THAT??

♥️✨my fmuckin boyfriend😍💦: babe you fucked up....

winter babe❄️: i think you need to check your snapchat story, doll

winter babe❄️: nice vid tho ;)


	14. 14. Avengers group chat

_Birdboy changed sorcerer supreme name to "tony fucker"_

_Tony fucker changed his name to "currently doing that"_

Winter Wonder: ???

currently doing that changed Capsicle name to "i wish i was doing that"

currently doing that changed Iron Dad name to "that"

that: WHAT THE FUCK STEPHEN IM NOT A THING

that: THIS IS SEXISM

the superior captain: sure tony

that: Carol you could support me (´；ω；`)

the superior captain: 😘

i wish i was doing that: Fuck you strange.

Winter Wonder: language stevie 

currently doing that: But Tony you liked it when i called you my personal fucktoy last night ;) 

currently doing that: So maybe you like being a thing.

that: ......

that: thanks god Pete and Harley aren’t on this groupchat

that: you’re sleeping on the couch stephen


	15. 15. Kitty Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Tony turns into a cat and stephen doesn’t know that it's Tony  
> Infinity war and endgame dont exist

One day, Fury decides he wants Stephen Strange to be part of the avengers, especially since they lost a few of them with the civil war. So he sends Tony to meet him and tell him about the avengers.

Tony, being the nosy little thing that he is, touches all bunch of stuff in the sanctum while waiting for strange and before he even gets to meet Stephen, he turns into a cat. A cat that Stephen finds. At first, he doesn’t plan on keeping him, putting up signs for a lost cat. But nobody answers and he gets attached to the cat... And like he ends up loving the hell out of that kitty.

He calls him Edward, because he is a dumbass and has the biggest crush on Tony Stark. And because Edward has little spots around his mouth that look so cute and exactly like Tony Stark goatee.

He is so fond of his cat, even though he is totally not a cat person! He prefers dogs, but this cat is so cute and so cuddly. Stephen acts all sweet and dumb with Edward, talking to him like he is a baby or something. He bathes him, he has Edward sleeping in his bed, all curled up against him.

And Tony gets to see that side of Stephen, a man he barely even know and he really gets to know him intimately. Because Stephen opens up more easily to animals than he does with humans.

Stephen: Who is a good kitty? Who is a good kitty? Aw yes you are Ed! Such a good kitty *kisses belly*

Tony has only met Stephen a few times and he was all serious and shit, and now this man is completely different. And Tony is both delighted and extremely embarassed, because Stephen pretty much thinks he is this cat’s dad

Stephen: Mmmm unyu unyu.. kitty wants milk? Daddy will gives kitty milk, oh yes plenty plenty milk! *Stephen lifts Tony up and gives him a nose bump before kissing his forehead*

At first, Tony tries to tell Stephen that he is not a cat, that he is Tony Stark! But then, he just gives up, because he loves this life. Nobody expect anything of him and he just gets spoiled. Like Stephen does everything for him, buys him tons of stuff, Tony even finds himself enjoying the cat tree and those big cuddly cat beds. 

Edward refuses to eat the dry cat food, he is better than this disgusting thing. So Stephen gets worried, bringing him to the vet to ask why his cat refuses to eat. In the end, the vet tells him he should try cooking for Edward instead. And that’s how Tony ends up with Stephen cooking his meals.

Stephen calls Edward a bunch of ridiculous nickname that Tony loves, like "my baby". He buys Edward a new collar and walks him outside on a leash, he is a little surprised that the cat enjoys this but he really does like being out. 

Stephen having Tony on his lap while he is reading. The news is out that Tony stark has been missing for 7 days now. Stephen gets really anxious about it so he vents to Edward’ telling him that he is worried for Tony’s safety. And he tells him all about how much he likes Tony Stark

Stephen : I don't think getting married is something important. But you know Edward,if I would marry someone someday. It would beTony stark. 

Stephen : ha ha. You are allowed to laugh. It sounds ridiculous, he doesn't even know that I exist. But I ..just think he would be so perfect in white. I would love to wait for him walk on the aisle and kiss his perfect lips. I mean.. I can dream right?


	16. 16. Cat Tony being naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more Cat Tony except this time he is looking at Stephen’s dick

**Stephen** *gets out of the shower, naked, drying his hair with a towel*: hey Ed

 **Tony** : _god thats a big dick_

 **what Stephen hears** : Meow! 

**Stephen** *masturbating on his bed*

 **Edward/Tony** *jumping and sitting on bed, watching Stephen masturbate* _wow that dick is even bigger erect! Need to be human again so I can have that big cock inside me, its been so long I wanna be fucked, i need to be fucked or I will die!_

 **Stephen** *only realizing Edward is here after he just came* shit! Sorry kitty cat.. aw wait.. *wipes his fingers on the bed sheets because he wanst to pet Edward*

 **Tony** : _that was gross and kind of arousing_ *licks Stephen’s fingers*

 **Stephen** : oh no no- you shouldn’t lick that baby cat, Im sorry

 **Tony** : _but thats the milk I want Daddy_


	17. 17. Cat!Stephen and  Cat!Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Tony are cats, they live in the same neighborhood.  
> Pepper is Tony’s owner and she has been having some trouble lately with that dumb big cat that keeps annoying her cat.  
> Stephen is a big grey cat with white stripes. And Tony is a smaller, prettier, fancier cat, a ginger cat.

Tony is that bitch in the neighborhood, every cats wants Tony to be their boo, bringing him dead mouse and birds which Tony dismisses. (He only accepts it if cats steal stuff from humans and bring it to him, cause it tastes better)

Cat Stephen is obsessed with Cat Tony and Pepper often finds that big stray cat fucking her cute cat, so she yells at him but that asshole keeps coming back.

Tony loves his baby but not as much as Stephen does. Stephen always teases Tony asking him if he's pregnant with his baby again, Tony telling Stephen to fuck off. Tony's stomach finally show a big bump and Stephen is like "I knew it, I knew you are pregnant with my babies"

Tony wanting to hurt Stephen's feeling and play with him, telling him it's not his kids that he slept with other cats too but of course it's Stephen's babies. The grey line on their furs.

Stephen watches from a far their kids when Tony gave birth to them because he is not the cat in that house and Pepper is prohibiting him to come in to her house because she thought he was just a stray cat. Tony and Stephen manage to meet each other on the park still when Tony's owner let him get out of the house.

**Stephen** : Tony... where are our babies...?

 **Tony** : oh i don’t know, I think my owner sold them

Pepper only kept one of the kittens, and called him Peter. She planned on giving Peter away too but he was Tony’s first kitten and Tony didn’t want to let him go. The others he doesn’t care, honestly he is just annoyed by it and wishes Stephen would stop bothering him.

One day, Pepper gets fed up with her cat getting pregnant and she brings him to the vet to make sure he can’t get pregnant anymore. She also grabs Stephen one day and gives him the same treatment, maybe he will stop bothering her cat once he is castrated. _He doesn’t_.

Cat Stephen bother cat Tony alot because he has a high sex drive, Cat Stephen cries when Tony can't get pregnant anymore.He asked Tony what happened, and Tony said that he didn't know why, he has a theory it was because after they went to the vet.

Pepper gets closer with one of her neighbors; Christine, they fall in love and eventually they want to move in together, being cute girlfriends and everything.

 **Christine** : is it ok if i bring my cat?

 **Pepper** : of course! I hope they get along well with Tony! I didn’t know you had a cat, babe.

 **Christine** : yeah, he is my cat but he acts like a stray and is always outside

And then Pepper meets her lover’s cat. _Stephen_.


	18. Rabbit life

Tony : *magically turn into a rabbit* fuck me Stephen   
Stephen : Tony, don't you dare try to turn me into a freak.  
Tony : you don't understand, Rabbit has heat and I am fucking horny, what do you prefer? Me, fucking other rabbit or you do it yourself?  
Stephen : It's impossible, it can't fucking fit!  
Tony : just the tip! Just rub fucking tip on my ass or I will fucking die!  
Stephen : I wasn't this kind of men before I meet you

* * *

Tony : *get pregnant*  
Tony : *gave birth to 2 rabbits*  
Stephen : look what we have done and now we have rabbits as our kids, how are we going to explain it to people. Where we should send them to school.

* * *

Tony : you should turn into rabbit too and we can live our rabbit life happily ever after.

P.S

Family portrait

(Stephen, Tony, Peter, Harley)

P.S.S

Self Portrait

Bunny Tony (Art by Ali 😂)


	19. Unusual Sextoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is a himbo and he let's anything fuck him.  
> [Warning for tentacle sex mention, fisting, and explicit stuff, Stephen is mean and they are just plain weird together. Their sex play is just weird]

Tony : *accidentally releasing the creature Stephen keep in the forbidden room that he didn't let Tony to go in*

The creature : *start molesting Tony because basically it's a horny creature.*

Tony : * Let the creature has his way with him because he thinks if he has sex with something that’s not human it’s not cheating and the creature is not harming him in anyway*

* * *

Stephen : *comes home and want to store another creature he capture and see Tony getting fuck good by the creature*

Tony : *enjoying himself too much* hey babe :D

Tony : I found a really nice dildo, it moves on its own!! 

The creature : *screeching, it loves Tony already*

Stephen : * _terrified*_ I told you not to enter the forbidden room again. That's not a dildo, that some horny tentacle, they will fuck your brains out * _proceed to throw back the creature to their realm*_

Tony : *very disappointed* my friend :(.

Stephen : (displeased) can't you wait for my dick to fuck you good instead? Since you have been bad. You are not allowed to use any toys in your ass without my presence from now on.

Tony: what?? But you never said I wasn’t allowed to play with myself Stephen :(..

Stephen : a toy was allowed but it was a living thing who can think and now I have a tentacle as my rival. Do you think they will stop there? He will keep pursuing you now. You are so reckless I can't believe you.

Tony : *very happy* so you think my friend will come back and fuck me again? :D.

Stephen : Yes!! And they will kidnap you right under my nose and you will never see me again, I hope you are happy about what you did!

Tony: you’re being so mean, my friend would never do that, he was very sweet! * _pouting, hands on his hips,*._

Stephen : he is sweet because he wants your ass. Good luck being a sex slave for tentacle lord from now on.

Tony: ....

Tony: I mean, I would enjoy it

Stephen : (pinching the bridge of his nose, trying not to lost his mind) you are the worst. (Proceed to bind all Tony's limbs with magic and float him in the air) if you enjoyed the thought of being some creature sex slave. You might as well be my sex slave.

Stephen : (put a cock ring on Tony's dick) you are not allowed to come, I will just use your ass all day long without mercy, how about that?

Tony: hey, I never consented to this >:(

Tony: put me down I don’t like flying like this :(.

Tony: I am sad

Stephen : No, I didn't consent either for you to fuck that tentacle! Now I can't live in peace knowing you might disappear when I didn't have my eyes on you because you decided it was a good thing to fuck some unknown species in the forbidden room!!

Tony : all I wanted was my husband to come back and tell me I’m pretty and give me kisses.

Tony : I’m sorry :(.

Stephen: you are such a liar. If it was all you wanted, you might as well has your legs spread in our bed and your hole ready for me, but no, you are here instead getting fucked by some aliens.

Tony: but you leave me for so long, I’m very lonely :(.

Tony: you’re mean, I don't love you anymore.

Tony: I’ll get a divorce if you keep doing this :(.

Stephen: (adjusting the flying Tony so his ass is on Stephen's face level, spreading Tony's ass with his hands so he can see his twitching hole, wet with Tentacles slick,) this hole is mine, and mine alone, how many times do I have to tell you, this, belongs, to me. (accentuate every words so Tony gets his point)

Stephen : (proceed to lick Tony's hole despite the horrible slimy thing in his ass because Stephen is just that kind of man)

Tony : * _moaning*_ I'm still mad at you >:(.

Stephen : you are horrible, how long you let the alien fuck your ass, look, it's gaping like mad (Stephen shoving his entire fist inside Tony's ass to take the slimy thing out, and still occasionally lick his hole because he is a horny bastard)

Tony : * _cumming as soon as Stephen’s fist penetrates him*_ I wanted to be nice and loose for my husband to double team me with his clones, I thought he would like.

Stephen: (folding Tony's legs and Hands in one knot behind his back, flipping him mid air, position the helpless man hole right in front of erected cock) I am going to fuck your ass even more loose 

Tony: my husband will be so mad if you do this, mister * _sobbing, dick hard again already, wiggling his hips to get on Stephen’s cock*_ I know you’re not my husband because he is much nicer

Stephen : (grabs on Tony's waist and slam into him incredibly deep) you still have time to fantasize about being fucked by someone else. You are so horrible. (Tighten the cock ring) you will not come until your hole is filled with my cum.

Tony : *grinning in victory* it's always nice to turn you into a madman like this.

Stephen : you do this on purpose. Wong is right, I have long abandoned my morality since I met you.

Tony : but you love it.

Stephen : absolutely *grinning deviously and proceed to fill Tony's hole with lot of his cum*


End file.
